


Attention Whore

by Sassy_Cage



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, You play video games, then he's just kinda mean, tony wants attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Cage/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't give Tony attention.<br/>So he makes you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Whore

Tony Stark wanted attention.  
Tony Stark always wanted attention.  
But you were busy. You were playing video games and you would normally stop to lean over to him or actually give him attention but you didn't want to do that because A. You wanted to play your game to catch up on the time you missed when you were forced to go on a business trip with Tony (although the sex while on the trip was pretty worth it) and B. You wanted to get him desperate today.   
Just for fun.  
He leans his head on your shoulder. You don't shrug his head off.  
He's warm and you can feel his stubble on your (vaguely sensitive) shoulder and his hair was tickling your neck.  
"Tony?"  
"Mm?"  
"Put your head in my lap or something. Your hair's rubbing against my neck and you know about my neck thing."  
He had found out your neck thing when he had nuzzled your neck while you two were watching movies one night,very early into your relationship.  
"Oh,yeah your neck is super sensitive,right?"  
"Yea-oh"  
He had nuzzled into your neck,his breath ghosting over it.  
You shiver and moan.  
"Shouldn't have reminded me."  
And suddenly,without much warning and without turning your head away from your game,he assaults your neck,licking,kissing,  
biting,sucking hard enough to leave hickeys.  
You throw your head back,moaning his name pretty loudly.  
He kisses up to your ear.  
"Continue."  
You whimper and really want to tell him that goddamnit Tony you're so goddamn warm and soft and god I can't play my game because god what you're doing feels so good and oh my god do that again.  
But you don't say that because that would give him too much satisfaction.  
So you pick up your controller and unpause,continuing your game.  
He straddles you so you can still see your game but he's still pinning you down,his knees on either side of your hips.  
He's kissing your windpipe now and he's suddenly pulled his top half away from you and is tugging at the hem of your shirt.  
You pause your game and put down your controller to let him pull your shirt off you.  
He kisses in between your breasts and before you can pick up your controller again he slips off your bra.  
His lips tease over your nipples and you gasp.  
You won't give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he's making you feel though,so you pick back up your controller and unpause your game,halfway focusing on the sensations you're getting from what he's doing.  
He moves lower,kissing down your midriff.   
"Fucking god."  
You moan under your breath.  
You feel him tug on your sweatpants and you lift your hips so he can pull them off.   
"Motherfucker."  
You groan as you respawn for the second time since he's started this.  
"Tony..."  
You growl his name like you're about to kill him as you try to grab that stupidly soft dark brown (black?) hair and pull him towards exactly where he knows you want him to be.  
But instead he kisses from your ankle to your inner thigh,then repeats it on the other leg.  
You groan,obviously frustrated,both by the fact that jesus fucking christ you forgot how much of a tease Tony was and suddenly the game got really hard.  
He kisses your knee and then starts kissing your inner thigh. As he gets closer to your pussy,he starts nipping and licking,obviously being an unforgiving tease.  
"Tony,I swear to god..."  
He smirks up at you.  
And finally  
Finally  
He licks over your clit over your panties.  
You almost drop your controller.  
"Your panties are soaked."  
You look down at him and see him with that cocky fucking smirk on his face.  
"Fuck you."  
You grumble.  
He continues licking over your panties,probably enjoying your labored breathing and moans more than he should be.   
You finally pass the level you were stuck on and because the cutscenes in this game are so long (lucky for you) you put down your controller.   
Your hands go down to his shoulders,first starting with simply rubbing his shoulders and then digging your nails into his shoulders.  
He whimpers and lets out a pathetic sound,a mix between a moan and a mewl.  
You grab his hair and harshly pull his head so that he's looking up at you.  
"Tony?"  
You sound breathless.  
"Hmm?"  
"I want you to destroy me."  
He looks at you with a look that says 'are you sure?'  
You nod,and pick up your controller.  
The cutscene is long over and you unpause.  
You lift your hips so that Tony can slip off your panties.  
He grabs your hips and squeezes hard.  
"One condition."  
You pause your game again and look down at him,realizing that by now you're fully naked.  
"You don't touch me unless I tell you to."  
You groan and then agree.  
Suddenly,you panic.  
"Is anyone else home? Is anyone else coming home?"  
He rubs relaxing circles onto your hips and answers  
"No and no. I promise."  
You nod and unpause the game.  
And that's when you feel his tongue on you.  
God you had forgotten how good his tongue felt.

But you still weren't gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing you fall apart.  
You whimper.  
He continues.  
"Goddamnit Tony."  
Then,suddenly he gets up off his knees.  
You almost cry.  
"I have somewhere to be. I totally forgot."  
"Tony..."  
You warn.  
He kisses you on the lips and smiles.  
"Wait for me now baby."  
You whimper.  
"Tony are you joking?"  
He smirks.  
"Desperate?"  
"No!"  
"Good. Don't make yourself cum while I'm gone."  
You look at him with a look of pure hatred.   
"Good girl."  
He pets your hair.  
"I'll be back soon."  
"God I hate you."  
He chuckles and walks out.  
*1 hour later*  
You've gotten really far into your game and you've almost started ignoring your need.  
Almost.  
When you hear the door open but you simply stay where you are.  
"You said soon!"  
"An hour counts as soon!"  
"Bullshit!"  
You hear Tony hang up his jacket.  
He comes to see you on the couch in one of his shirts and his boxers.  
He kisses you.  
"Hey cutie."  
You grab his face and kiss him hard again.  
"You have something to finish."


End file.
